Puffle
Puffle są małymi, puchatymi zwierzątkami pingwinów. Zostały odkryte w 2005 roku. Są śmieszne, a opieka nad nimi jest niesamowitą przyjemnością. Jest dziesięć typów puffli. Każdy kolor ma inną osobowość. Niektóre są silne i uwielbiają przygody, inne kreatywne lub bardzo zabawne. Memberzy mogą kupić 20 puffli obojętnie jakiego koloru, natomiast zwykli gracze mogą kupić tylko dwa: czerwony oraz niebieski. Aby dowiedzieć się, który puffel jest odpowiedni, można wziąć udział w Puffle’owym quizie. Jeden pupil kosztuje 800 coins’ów. Można je kupić w Pet Shop’ie, gdzie jest również możliwość zakupienia im odpowiednich akcesoriów oraz jedzenia. Wymagają systematycznego karmienia, bawienia się, dbania oraz odpoczynku. Zaniedbywanie puffla spowoduje, że zwierzątko ucieknie. Historia W listopadzie 2005 roku, jedna z ”puchatych kulek” została zobaczona w Snow Forts. Potem pojawiły się one na całej wyspie. Niedługo później została otwarta Plaza, z której prowadzona była droga do dzisiejszego Lasu. W tym miejscu pingwiny mogły szukać puffli. Zielone, Niebieskie, Różowe oraz Czarne Puffle pokazały się. Jeśli komuś udało się kliknąć w puffla, został nagrodzony 1000 coins’ami. Trudniej było znaleźć czarne puffle, ponieważ chowały się w cieniu. Gdy zobaczyło się je otrzymywało się 1200 coins. Billybobogłosiłkonkurs na nazwanie tych stworzeń, zwycięską nazwą były „puffle”. thumb|200px|Pomysły wyglądu puffli Kolorowe Odkrycia *W 1 misji PSA, Fioletowy Puffel został dostrzeżony – 25 Września można było go adoptować. *Po raz pierwszy Różowe, Niebieskie, Zielone oraz Czarne Puffle zostały odkryte, kiedy Plaza została otwarta. *Po raz pierwszy Czerwony Puffel został odkryty przez Rockhoppera na Rockhopper Island (ang. Wyspa Rockhoppera) *Po raz pierwszy Żółty Puffel został odkryty podczas Halloween Party 2007. *Po raz pierwszy Biały Puffel został odkryty podczas Puffle Party 2009. *Po raz pierwszy Pomarańczowy Puffel został odkryty podczas Puffle Party 2010. *Po raz pierwszy Brązowy Puffel został odkryty podczas Wilderness Expedition. Opieka thumb|left|Dubstep, najsławniejszy czarny puffle. Puffle mają cztery najważniejsze wymagania, które trzeba zaspokoić: głód, zabawa, zadbanie i wypoczynek. Jeśli jakiś pasek jest pusty, zwierzątko może uciec. Zawsze można sprawdzić poprzez kliknięcie na puffla – wtedy otworzy się panel opieki nad nim. 'Karmienie' Aby nakarmić puffla wystarczy otworzyć jego kartę, przytrzymać kursor na karmie, przeciągnąć ją w stronę puffla i upuścić. Jeśli puffle będzie się cieszył gdy najedzie się na niego jedzeniem oznacza to, że je lubi. 'Zabawa' Puffle bawią się na różne sposoby. Można przeciągnąć na nie (tak samo jak z karmieniem) zabawkę i od razu zaczną się bawić lub postawić mebel zakupiony w katalogu Love Your Pet. Puffle będą się bawić nimi tylko wtedy kiedy będą chciały. Gdy chodzi się ze zwierzątkiem na smyczy, również dodają się punkty zabawy. Z niektórymi pufflami można grać w gry np. Czerwony będzie towarzyszył w Catchin’ Waves. 'Dbanie' Aby uzupełnić pasek ”zadbanie” wystarczy umyć puchate stworzonko lub uczesać je przeciągając na nie wannę lub szczotkę. 'Odpoczynek ' Przeciągnięcie ikony śpiącego puffla na zwierzątko spowoduje, że pójdzie ono spać, po czym pasek ”odpoczynku” uzupełni się. Jeśli w igloo jest buda, puffle nie będzie spał na podłodze, tylko wejdzie do niej. thumb|Lolz-fioletowy puffle Cadence Gry Niektóre puffle mogą pomagać w zdobywaniu coins’ów w grach *Czerwony – Catchin' Waves *Żółty – DJ3K *Zielony – Jet Pack Adventure *Fioletowy – Dance Contest *Różowy – Aqua Grabber *Czarny – Cart Surfer Każdy puffle może towarzyszyć w Puffle Launch oraz w Pufflescape, obojętnie czy gracz jest memberem, czy nie. Nie potrzeba również mieć puffla by grać w te gry – w Puffle Launch uczestniczyć będzie Czerwony, a w Pufflescape Biały. Typy Puffli Każdy pupil ma inną osobowość i charakter. *Niebieskie Puffle – Były to pierwszy puffle, które można kupić. Są rozważne, lojalne oraz łatwe w opiece. Lubią bawić się piłką. *Czerwone Puffle – Przywędrowały do Club Penguin z Wyspy Rockhoppera. Są energiczne i lubią przygody. Ich ulubioną zabawką jest deska surfingowa. Najbardziej znanym Czerwonym Pufflem jest pupil Rockhoppera o imieniu Yarr. Po wzięciu Czerwonego Puffla na smycz i pójściu grać w Catchin’ Waves zwierzątko będzie pływało razem z pingwinem w poziomach: Surf Lesson, Freestyle albo Competition. *Różowe Puffle – Charakteryzują się wysportowaniem. Są aktywne i radosne. Ich ulubioną zabawką jest skakanka oraz trampolina. Mogą pomagać zdobywać coins’y w grze Aqua Grabber *Czarne Puffle – Cechują się siłą. Są ciche i ciągle niezadowolone, rzadko się uśmiechają. Lubią jeździć na deskorolce. Będą towarzyszyć w Cart Surfer. Mają zielone języki. *Zielone Puffle – Są energiczne, aktywne oraz szybkie. Bardzo lubią clownów. Zwykle są spotykane z Czapką ze śmigiełkiem lub jednokołowym rowerze. Będą pomagać zdobywać coins’y w grze Jet Pack Adventure Najbardziej znanym Zielonym Pufflem jest Keeper of the Boiler Room. *Żółte Puffle – Są bardzo twórcze i kreatywne. Po raz pierwszy zostały dostrzeżone w Październiku 2007 roku, mogły zostać adoptowane w Listopadzie tego samego roku. Ich ulubioną rzeczą jest pędzel i kamera. Mogą grać w DJ3K. Jest również Żółty Puffle, którego można spotkać w Stage’u. Nazywa się Keeper of the Stage. *Fioletowe Puffle – Zostały odkryte w Sierpniu 2006. Lubią tańczyć, a ich ulubione zabawki to kula dyskotekowa oraz bańki mydlane. Będą towarzyszyć w Dance Contest. Sławny puffle o imieniu Lolz jest pupilem Cadence. *Białe Puffle – 6 marca 2009 roku zostały dodane do gry. Są najmniejsze ze wszystkich puffli. Charakteryzują się zamienianiem przedmiotów w lód i tworzeniem stoków ze śniegu. Nieśmiałość jest ich główną cechą. Ulubionym ich przedmiotem jest łyżwa. *Pomarańczowe Puffle – Dostępne od 25 lutego 2010 roku. Są bardzo zwariowane i szalone. Pochodzą z Box Dimension. Lubią bawić się pudłami i wagonami. *Brązowe Puffle – Zostały odkryte 18 stycznia 2011 roku podczas Wilderness Expedition. Znaleziono je w jaskinie, w której memberzy mogli adoptować je za darmo. Brązowe Puffle są bardzo mądre, lubią tworzyć dziwne maszyny. Bawią się rakietą, śnią im się równania matematyczne.thumb|287px|Zielony puffle-Keeper Of The Boiler Room Występowanie w grach Można dostrzec puffle w różnych grach: *W Ice Fishing Różowy puffle płynie pod wodą, ostrzegając gracza o niebezpieczeństwach. *Puffle są głównymi bohaterami książki My Puffle z gry Paint by Letters oraz trzeba je zaciągnąć do zagrody w grze Puffle Roundup. *Czarny puffle jest główną postacią w grze Thin Ice. *W Puffle Rescue należy ratować Niebieskiego, Różowego i Czarnego Puffla przed niebezpieczeństwem. Ciekawostki thumb|250px|Porównanie starego i nowego wyglądu puffli *Puffle można adoptować od Dnia Świętego Patryka 2006 roku. *Na początku można było adoptować tylko Niebieskie Puffle, dopiero później Różowe, Czarne i Zielone. *Od 31 maja 2011 roku puffle zmieniły swój wygląd (dopracowano je, dodając cienie itp.). *Od 4 października 2011 roku jest możliwość kupienia i założenia na puffla czapki. *Od 14 października 2011 roku, kiedy gracz po raz pierwszy otworzy kartę puffla wyskoczy PH i powie jak opiekować się pupilami oraz czego potrzebują. *Po wzięciu puffla na smycz i wylogowaniu się, pupil wróci do domu. Kategoria:Inne Kategoria:Ogólne Kategoria:Puffle Kategoria:Puffle Party